


Day 5: Family

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Deathshipping Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, deathshipping week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: For Deathshipping Week 2k19 Day 5: Family“I think I may have to kill him.”“Please don’t kill your nephew. I don’t have money for bail right now.”Ryou comes home to the aftermath of an eventful day with Uncle Kek.





	Day 5: Family

Ryou came home to find Kek collapsed on a chair looking thoroughly harassed. Apparently, this had not been one of the smoother days. Oh dear.

Kek lolled his head over when he heard Ryou dropping his bag down near the door. “I think I may have to kill him.”

“Please don’t kill your nephew. I don’t have money for bail right now.” Ryou plopped himself down on the arm on the chair. “Besides, then your brother would kill _you,_ and that would completely ruin our weekend plans.”

Kek let out a humourless chuckle and sighed, letting his eyes drift shut. He leaned his head into Ryou’s gentle caresses when Ryou starting carding his fingers through his hair. That was a good sign, at least, so it can’t have been all that bad. “What happened? I’m sorry I couldn’t join you today. It sounds like you could have used the backup.”

“He’s a reckless little shit.” Kek cracked one eye open to glance at Ryou as a frown settled on his face. “He’s going to get himself seriously hurt if he keeps that up.”

“And killing him stops him from getting hurt, then?” Ryou raised an eyebrow and flashed Kek a crooked grin.

Kek leaned his head against Ryou’s thigh with a huff. “Maybe.” He paused for a moment before propping his chin on Ryou’s leg and gazing up at him through his bangs. “I can’t protect him if he keeps climbing all over things and poking at stuff where he’s not supposed to go. He’s infuriating.”

Ryou chuckled. Kek was practically pouting, he was so put out at having his protectiveness expertly circumvented by a small child. “He’s also a seven-year-old boy, what do you expect?”

“How the hell do I know what seven-year-old boys do?”

“Point.” Ryou hummed and gave Kek a gentle smile. “Well, it’s not unusual for them to be reckless little shits, for one. But they can get away with it alright because they’re also generally quite adorable. He certainly is.”

“When he’s not being a little shit.”

Ryou nodded. “When he’s not being a little shit.” They shared a wide grin. “Well, I assume you returned with no major blood or broken bones, at any rate, and I think we can count that as a win.” Kek’s chuckle was a little livelier at that, and Ryou leaned over to worm a kiss to the top of Kek’s head through his hair. “And I can help with ‘babysitting, round 3’ tomorrow.”

Kek tipped his head back to give Ryou a cheeky grin “You may regret offering to help. He’s a hellion worthy of the Ishtar name.”

Ryou just laughed. “That’s my favourite type.”

**Author's Note:**

> The child in question can belong to anyone you want – it’s like a “choose your own headcannon” adventure! I’d love to hear what those headcannons are, just out of curiosity. I don’t know much about who this kid is, besides a pain in Kek’s ass. Lol! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
